


Technical Difficulties [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooing one’s great love is not easy when she's at least three feet taller than you.</p><p>Story written by gnimaerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Technical Difficulties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115323) by [gnimaerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnimaerd/pseuds/gnimaerd). 



 

Music:

"The Games of All Fours" by Kate Rusby, from The Girl Who Couldn't Fly

 

Length:

8 minutes, 24 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 7.7 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Technical%20Difficulties%20by%20gnimaerd.mp3)

Zip File Download, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/492015082008.zip)

 


End file.
